Archel Nizun Eike Fondoll
Archel Nizun Eike Fondoll (アルチェル・ニズン・エイク・フォンドール) was a noble from the Re-Estize Kingdom and also a member of the Nobility Faction in the Overlord Web Novel. Appearance Archel is an old man, whose skin was covered in wrinkles. He is so thin that he looked mere skin and bone. His hair is white, and on top of most of it is missing, it looked like he was bald. Overall, he would be described as a man who resembled an elder lich. Personality Archel had an uncompromising and cantankerous attitude. Inpatient and possessing a sense of entitlement of a noble, Archel was also a greedy and pompous old man. In addition, he had an intense dislike of Demi-Humans to the point that he would rather die than apologize. Background Archel had been a messenger several times, and he had represented the Kingdom to other countries. Chronology Overlord First Half Arc Upon the discovery of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Archel was sent as an emissary by King Ramposa III to open a dialogue between the Royal Family and Ainz Ooal Gown. However, Archel entourage was forced to wait until Ainz deemed himself ready. Archel was furious at the delay, and despite being offered to wait in the confines of the Tomb, he made no attempt to hide his dissatisfaction or disdain for Ainz and his servants. He rejected Yuri Alpha's apologies for the delays and brushed off Claude's attempts to alleviate the situation through words. When Ainz Ooal Gown, at last, arrived from the Gate at the log house, Archel was taken by the high-quality vestments that the magic caster wore. Recovering from the sense of awe, he demanded to know why Ainz was hiding within the log house after making the Kingdom's emissary wait. Ainz attempted to explain as had Yuri that the loghouse was a gateway between the surface and Nazarick, but the noble outrightly rejected the explanation. During his interaction with Ainz, he grew more disdainful of the man. This was mostly due to the differences in culture and Archel’s self-centeredness. The Overlord remained cordial to the noble, however, things turned for the worse when he invited them into his home. Upon seeing the grandeur and wealth of Nazarick, Archel asked if Ainz paid taxes for his wealth. His reasoning was that since the Tomb was within the territory of the Re-Estize Kingdom, he was under the law of the Kingdom’s jurisdiction. Insulted by this outrageous claim over his domain, Ainz became furious. For Archel who would dare speak to him in his own home, it became intolerable. Having enough of their prescribing, Ainz summoned a Cerberus and commanded it to kill Archel and his entire entourage. Claude attempted to urge Archel to apologize, however, the old man’s pride refused to do so forfeiting his life.Overlord First Half Chapter 89: Negotiations Part 2 Abilities and Powers Archel at the time had the authority as the messenger of the King of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Relationships Ramposa III Archel was a part of the Noble Faction and thus held no loyalty for the king. However, if he was told that something was the order of the King, he would at least fake it and expect his sincerity. Claude Raunales Lokia Culbelk Claude was Archel's vassal and bodyguard during the journey to Nazarick. Though Archel was of a higher rank than Claude, he did respect the warrior’s counsel however did little effort to follow through with his advice. Ainz Ooal Gown Archel held nothing but disdain for Ainz due to his position which he viewed as a lowly magic caster Demi-human. Even seeing the man’s wealth did not change his opinion of him. Despite Ainz’s friendly intentions, he took it as a form of subservience and continued with his domineering behavior. Even with the threat of death, he refused to apologize to a lowly Demi-human. Trivia * In the Light Novel, the Re-Estize Kingdom never sent a delegation to Nazarick. References }} Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Nobility Faction Category:Re-Estize Kingdom